Złoto z Porto Bello/04
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV Na tropie spisku Twarz biednego ojczulka, zalana łzami, była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką jeszcze widziałem w bladym świetle dopalających się świec. W chwilę później napastnicy wynieśli mnie w mrok ogrodu i złożyli na ręcznym wózku, jakiego używa się do przewożenia bardziej kruchych towarów z przystani. Ogromne cielsko Piotra zajmowało już większą część powierzchni wózka, a mnie wtłoczono, jak z laski, pomiędzy niego a boczną ścianę, co widząc Silver dźwignął Piotra, zmuszając go do większego ściśnięcia się w sobie, po czym zarzucił na nas obu wielką płachtę żaglowego płótna. — No, mam was, mości panowie! — ozwał się wesoło. — Istna żywa waga wołu i schabek wieprzowiny — mógłby ktoś powiedzieć... i miałby rację. Kapitanie, hola! jesteśmy już gotowi na każdy rozkaz waszmości. — A więc dalej w drogę, Johnie — odpowiedział głos mego dziadka. — Czy pamiętasz drogę? Nazwano ją Zielonym Zaułkiem. Czterech ludzi wystarczy ci do eskorty. Ja z resztą drużyny pójdę inną ulicą. — Nie troszcz się o nas, kapitanie — odparł Silver. Zachrzęściły na żwirze kroki odchodzących i wóz potoczył się naprzód; słyszałem skrzypienie kuli jednonogiego żeglarza, który stąpał przed nami. Widocznie wydostali się chyłkiem na małą drożynkę, gdzie najmniej było prawdopodobieństwa, że ich zauważą; naraz zatrzymaliśmy się, a Silver jął odszukiwać Zielony Zaułek. Wtem odezwał się: — Nie widać nic przed nami. Do kroćset, ale ci noc! Ciemno jak w bani!... Cieszę się, żeśmy ze sobą nie wzięli zezowatego ślepca Pewa, bobyśmy musieli przez niego zmitrężyć sporo czasu. Chodź za mną, Czarny Psie. Żwawo, moi drodzy! Jeśli taki wiatr będzie nadal... Wydostaliśmy się na Zielony Zaułek zmierzając w stronę Rzeki Wschodniej; przeszedł mnie dreszcz radości, gdy usłyszałem śpiewny głos starego Diggory’ego Leigha, naszego stróża okrętowego. — Dziesiąta godzina, głucha, ciemna noc, a wiatr od północo-zachodu. Wszystko w porządku. — Juści, wszystko! — szepnął Silver. — Ciągnijcie, ciągnijcie, gamonie! Ale nie rozwierajcie gęby! Już ja z nim pogadam! — to rzekłszy ruszył naprzód, zostawiając wóz za sobą, a żelazne okucie jego szczudła pobrzękiwało o kocie łby bruku. — Hejże, kamracie! — zawołał tonem serdecznym. — Czy tę powinność odbywasz przez całą noc? Diggory brzęknął o ziemię drążkiem swojej latarni. — A jakże, odbywam — odrzekł tonem napuszonym. — Czemu wałęsacie się tak późno? Jesteście marynarzami, jak wnoszę. — Oto co znaczy mądra głowa! — zawołał Silver z nie tajonym podziwem. — Ledwo dojrzałeś nas w ciemności, a już powiadasz, że marynarze. Widzę, że jesteś czujnym stróżem, kamracie. Rzezimieszki muszą się mieć z pyszna w waszym mieście; nie chciałbym być w ich skórze. Niech mnie kule biją! W głosie Diggory’ego odbiła się wdzięczność za te hołdy. — To najważniejsza, by nasi obywatele mieli pewną obronę — odpowiedział. — A jednak nie brak takich, którzy mnie oczerniają, jakobym sypiał w czasie nocnej służby. — To szubrawcy... lizusy... nędzni donosiciele — zapewniał go Silver. — Wiem, jak asana musi to boleć! Myśmy tu pracowali od świtu, przewożąc towary i ładując je na pokład, a założę się z tobą o talara, że kapitan nawet nas za to nie poczęstuje naparstkiem rumu. Latarnia znów zabrzęczała, widocznie Diggory założył z powrotem drążek na ramię. — Nie zawsze ci najmądrzejsi, co mają władzę, przyjacielu! — odezwał się. — Pomyślcie sobie, że według tego, co mówią niektórzy z korporacji, należałoby z ulic miasta usuwać wszystkich nocnych włóczęgów i nicponiów! Ba! I nagle przeciągłe nawoływanie zaczęło się oddalać w stronę ulicy Perłowej. — Z czegóż tak śmiejecie się, wy nicponie i nocni włóczędzy? — zapytał Silver swą drużynę. — George Merry, bo zacznę cię okładać moim szczudłem! Przyłóżcie się trochę do tego zatraconego wozu! Czyż nie wstydzicie się wyśmiewać dzielnego, ciężko pracującego nocnego stróża, który nie dopuszcza, by okrutni korsarze zabrali wam wasze mienie? O kilkaset kroków dalej wóz nasz z wyboistego bruku wyjechał na wyłożony deskami pomost przystani. — To ty, John? — burknął czyjś głos. — Tak, tak, Billu. Gdzie kapitan? — Odjechał szalupą. Ten hiszpański Irlandczyk wzywa go na pokład. Usłyszałem, jak Silver zaklął pod nosem. — Co powiadasz, Johnie? — zapytał go tamten. — Mniejsza o to, co powiedziałem, ale pomyślałem sobie, że w tej sprawce kryje się jakaś tajemnica — odpowiedział Silver półgłosem. — Ale co mi tam do tego! Po cóż miałbym sobie tym głowę zaprzątać będąc jedynie kwatermistrzem na starym „Koniu Morskim”? Ty, Billu, jesteś zastępcą Flinta i jeżeli to nie uchybia twej godności, że narażasz kark nie wiedzieć za co, to czemuż ja mam się skarżyć? Drugi mężczyzna — w którym obecnie domyślać się począłem tego draba z ogorzałą gębą, co siedział wraz z Darbym w gospodzie „Pod Głową Wieloryba” — odpowiedział stekiem przekleństw. — ...! — zakończył. — Sam Flint nic nie wie więcej niż ty i ja. — On zgodziłby się być nawet połykaczem ognia, choćby mu miano pruć bebechy — przytakiwał Silver. — Jestem... jeślibym się zgodził na takie upokorzenia, jakie są jego chlebem powszednim! Patrzaj, do czegośmy już doszli! Najpierw opuściliśmy bezpieczne siedlisko i pole sutego obłowu koło Madagaskaru. Następnie wytarabaniliśmy się z równie bezpiecznego legowiska na oceanie. A jego jaśniepaństwo, nie dowierzając własnym ludziom, zwołuje naradę załogi „Konia Morskiego” i wzywa ochotników, by z nim jechali do nowego Jorku! — Nie, nie — wtrącił Bones (mogłem go rozpoznać po głosie; który miał brzmienie dziwnie zawadiackie i szorstkie). — To Flint nakłonił go do zabrania ze sobą załogi „Konia Morskiego”, nie dowierzając jego zamierzeniom. Słyszałem, co mówiono, Johnie, bo Flint zawezwał mnie pod koniec do kajuty. „Jeżeli nie chcesz powiedzieć więcej, Murrayu, to nie powiesz” — mówił Flint. — „Aż nadto dobrze znam cię pod tym względem. A co się tyczy twoich kombinacji, to one mnie nie obchodzą, o ile z nich nie płyną pieniądze do mojej kieszeni. Ale powiem ci otwarcie, że w Nowym Jorku, moim zdaniem, nie potrafisz nic zdziałać sam ani też z ludźmi, których sobie dobrałeś. Skądże to wiedzieć mogę, czy mnie nie zaprzedasz, by siebie ocalić?” Silver ściągnął płótno żaglowe znad naszych głów i rzekł: — Jeżeli Flint tak mówił, to były to chyba najlepsze słowa, jakie w życiu wypowiedział. Ja wiem tylko tyle, że Murray stanął na pokładzie przed nami wszystkimi i powiada, iż mu wiadomo, że nie ma większych śmiałków jak stare wiarusy z „Konia Morskiego”, więc pyta, czy mógłby liczyć na kilkunastu ochotników? „Do czego mamy stawać na ochotnika, jeżeli wolno zapytać, kapitanie?“ — pytano go. „Piękne zapytanie zasługuje na piękną odpowiedź, Johnie — on na to. — Przeto powiem wam wszystkim, chłopcy, że zamierzam wyprawę, która każdego z was uczyni szczęśliwym i postawi was w takim położeniu, iż ci, którzy pragną powrócić na ląd i w spokoju zażywać swych dostatków, będą mogli się spodziewać ułaskawienia”. „Ach, tak, łaskawy panie — mówię mu na to — ale jakaż to będzie wyprawa i po co wybieramy się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie są żołnierze, a zapewne i okręty królewskie?” „Żołnierze nic ci nie zrobią, Johnie — on mi odpowiada — a jeśli są tam okręty królewskie, to spróbujemy raz jeszcze. Wybieramy się tam w mojej sprawie, bo chciałbym się spotkać i porozmawiać niepostrzeżenie z jednym człowiekiem, a gdy to nastąpi, porwiemy pewnego dorosłego młodzika, którego dawno mam na oku”. Było to, Billu, wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem od niego. Zgłosiłem się ze ślepej ciekawości, spodziewając się, że wykryję, co on tam knowa, i rzec mogę, że za me trudy miałem jeszcze zmartwienie. — Nie gorzej na tym wyszedłeś niż my, pozostali! — burknął Bones. — Ale dość tej mitręgi! Wytoczcie na pokład te ścierwa. Jeżeli przegapimy odpływ, zapłacimy za to własną skórą. Murray nie jest mi przyjacielem, ale odkąd do niego przystałem, nigdy mi nie zbrakło rumu, tytoniu i grosza. — Zapisz nieco na karb Flinta, Billu — zauważył Silver. — Wiele mu zalet przyznaję — warknął Bones. — Wojownik z niego, z Flinta, wyborny. Ale głowy do pomyślunku nie ma takiej jak Murray — i on wie o tym, tak jak ja. Słyszałem przecie, jak mówił: „A bodajże mnie piorun trzasł, Billu, jeżeli mam ochotę skakać i brykać dla tego starego piekielnika, ale on ma diabelską przebiegłość. Przetrwał on dwa razy tyle co ja lub ktokolwiek inny”. — Że ma głowę na karku, to ma! — zgodził się Silver. — Czy pamiętasz, jakeśmy doganiali bryg, a on wtedy przejechał koło „Konia Morskiego” i krzyczał przez tubę: „Hola, „Koń Morski”! „Nie ruszajcie sztab ani lin tego okrętu! Dajcie mu ze dwa strzały po pokładzie! Musimy się pozbyć tych ludzi jakimkolwiek sposobem!” Zaśmiał się złośliwie. — Ale to wszystko nie prowadzi nas z powrotem na pokład „Konia Morskiego”, Billu! — dodał. — Hej! George Merry, czybyś nie mógł przy pomocy swych zuchów przeturlać tego ogromnego draba? Dwaj za głowę, a dwaj za nogi — i kładźcie go powoli, bo inaczej zatopi nam łódkę. No, mopanku — zwrócił się do mnie — ciebie też tu zaniesiemy. Asan musisz być wielce potrzebny kapitanowi, iż się tak troszczy, by cię dostać cało i zdrowo. Zdobędziesz sobie, kamracie, stanowisko i uznanie albo też sposobność popływania w towarzystwie rekinów! Ale gdzież się zawieruszył ten rudowłosy Irlandczyk, powiedz mi, Billu? — Wyprawiłem go z kapitanem — odparł Bones. — Pakuj się, Johnie. Zaraz odbijamy! Z miejsca, gdzie obecnie leżałem zgięty w kabłąk i oparłszy głowę na ogromnym brzuszysku Piotra, widziałem pomost przystani, wznoszący się o parę stóp nade mną, a na nim tu i ówdzie widniejące postacie korsarzy, dalej zaś mgliste zarysy składnic towarowych i jakieś przypadkowe, niewyraźne światełka. Silver (poznałem go po wzroście i pewnym pochyleniu ramienia, pod którym trzymał szczudło) odwrócił się na słowa Bonesa. — A co z wozem? — zapytał. — To fraszka — odparł Bones i kopnął wóz tak silnie, iż ten potoczył się do krawędzi pomostu i plusnął w wodę. — Nie będzie ani śladu naszej sprawki, czyli tego, co te ludojady sądowe nazywają corpus delicti''Corpus delicti'' (łac.) — dowód rzeczowy. — zauważył Silver. — Gdybyś mnie pytał, powiem ci, Billu, żeś się sprawił doskonale. Zsunął się po linie zwieszającej się z pomostu, oparł koniec szczudła na przedniej ławie, wymacał swą jedną nogą grunt pod sobą i usiadł przede mną i Piotrem. Szczudło opuścił na dno łodzi, a zamiast niego wziął w rękę wiosło; Bill Bones znalazł sobie siedzenie na tylnej ławie. — Wszystko załatwione — mruknął Bill. — W drogę! Odbito wiosłami od pomostu i łódź wypłynęła na prąd, gdzie spotkała się z potężnymi wodami odpływu, który właśnie się rozpoczął. Dziób łodzi, ledwo ugodziła weń pierwsza fala, podskoczył w górę, a Piotr, leżący tuż obok mnie, wydał, pomimo knebla, jęk zgrozy. Silver, pochylony pilnie nad wiosłem, obejrzał się przez ramię i rzekł: — Sam chciałeś jechać, kamracie. Niczyja to wina, tylko twoja własna. Piotr rzucił się konwulsyjnie, tak iż o mało nie wypchnął mnie z łodzi. — Hej, hej! — upomniał go Silver. — Tak robić nie trzeba. Czy chcesz nas wszystkich zatopić? Piotr jęknął powtórnie i znów legł spokojnie. — Patrz uważnie! — zawołał Bones. — Bryg jest już przed nami. Skroś aksamitnej ciemności zamigotało kędyś wysoko nad nami światełko wskazując drogę. Posłyszałem ciche chlupotanie wody dokoła kadłuba okrętu stojącego na kotwicy. Ukazały się i inne światła — czworoboczne desenie okien na rufie; na środkowym pokładzie wisiała duża latarnia. Przywitało nas szorstkie wołanie: — Hola, łódka! — Bones wraca na okręt!... — Aha, aha, Bill! Gdyśmy skręcali w stronę okrętu, spadło na nas z chrzęstem kilka lin; usłyszałem skrzyp windy i rej na maszcie. Przybiliśmy do czarnego, bryzgającego pianą kadłuba okrętu, a jeden z wioślarzy pochwycił szczeble drabinki, która chybotała się na falach. — Najpierw przywiąż tego młodzika! — poradził chrapliwym głosem Bones, wspinając się jak małpa po drewnianych szczeblach. — A jakże, a jakże, Billu — odpowiedział Silver i zaraz też poczułem, że kuternoga wraz z drugim żeglarzem przywiązywał mi pod pachami koniec luźnej liny. — Już gotowe, hej, wy w górze! — zawołał nagle Silver, a gdy zaczęto kręcić bloki, odezwał się do mnie: — Uważaj na głowę, mopanku. Pojedziesz w górę. Zupełnie takie wrażenie ma biedny, porządny korsarz, którego wieszają w kajdanach na placu Stracenia. Lina wyprężyła się; niewidzialny blok zawarczał głośniej, a ja chcąc nie chcąc, podniosłem się z mego legowiska na brzuchu Piotra. Stopy mi się oderwały od ławy i jąłem kopać nogami powietrze. Z pokładu brygu dochodziły sapania ludzi miarowo ciągnących linę, a ponieważ podnosiłem się coraz szybciej, zacząłem bujać w przestworzu jak wahadło zegara. Teraz zrozumiałem, czemu Silver przestrzegał mnie, bym uważał na głowę, gdyż zacząłem gwałtownie obijać się o kadłub brygu i całe szczęście, że wyszedłem tylko z potłuczonym ramieniem, choć mogłem zgruchotać sobie czaszkę. Byłbym krzyknął, gdyby nie to, że przeszkadzał mi knebel. W chwilę później zadyndałem nad burtą, zapamiętale szukając nogą jakiegoś stałego oparcia. Jakiś człowiek chwycił mnie za ramię i wciągnął na pokład krzycząc jednocześnie: — Zluźnić! — po czym opadłem znowu w dół z takim łomotem, iż mogło mi to doprawdy pogruchotać stawy w kolanach, i złożono mnie, niby jakiś ładunek, na zasmolonym pokładzie. Ogłuszony takim sposobem obchodzenia się ze mną, jakiego nigdy pierwej nie zaznałem, nie zwracałem nawet uwagi na to, że pod pachami rozluźniono mi powrozy, zdjęto ze mnie więzy i wyjęto mi knebel z obolałych szczęk. Zacząłem już rozeznawać się w otoczeniu, gdy ogromne jak beczka cielsko Corlaera trąciło o burtę, zadyndało z pocieszną niefrasobliwością w powietrzu, jak to zapewne dopiero co było ze mną, potem zaś osunęło się i grzmotnęło o pokład. Holender miał twarz czerwoną, białe plamy widniały na wypukłej powierzchni jego policzków; rozdziawiał usta chcąc chwycić tchu. Gdy wyjęto mu knebel, brzuch jął mu się podnosić niespokojnie. — Co ci dolega, Piotrze? — zapytałem. — Woda! — jęknął. — Jestem od niej chory. I chory był porządnie. Odprowadziłem go na stronę, gdy rozległ się gwizd. — Do windy! — wrzasnął czyjś głos. — Co powiadasz? — zawołał Bill Bones. — Kto kazał podnosić kotwicę? Szalupa jeszcze została. — Rozkaz kapitana! — huknął głos z ciemności. — Kazano podnieść kotwicę, Billu, i rozwinąć żagle. Ruszymy zaraz, gdy Hiszpan odjedzie; jego łódź stoi pod prawym zejściem. Bones zionął ulewą najplugawszych złorzeczeń. — Można by mi było o tym powiedzieć — sarknął. — Chybajcie po szalupę, jeden z drugim! Czy małą łódkę już wyciągnięto? Nuże, masztownicy! Rozwinąć brasy Brasy — liny służące do obracania rei w płaszczyźnie poziomej w celu odpowiedniego nastawienia żagli do wiatru.! Johnie, najlepiej ty weź się do steru. Przypuszczam, że jaśnie pan, gdy znajdzie wszystko w porządku, raczy nam służyć za pilota, zważywszy, iż jest on jedynym wśród nas człowiekiem, który zna drogę w tej przeklętej przystani! — A jakże, a jakże, Billu! — odparł Silver i wysunąwszy się z cienia stanął w świetle wielkiej latarni, zwieszającej się z dolnej rei głównego masztu nad pokładem środkowym. — Ale co będzie z jeńcami? Bones obrzucił nas niechętnym spojrzeniem. — Nie chciałbym, by ten pulchny olbrzym, co zanieczyszcza nam pokład, miał przebywać w kabinie lub na forkasztelu Forkasztel (kasztel przedni) — kwatera marynarzy na przodzie okrętu.. Zostaw ich, Johnie, w spokoju. Oni nie mogą uczynić nic złego, a kto by dziś nocą chciał rzucić się w wodę, taki sczeźnie, zanim dotrze do brzegu. — Arcytrafne powiedzenie — przytwierdził Silver wesoło. Łotr miał ten zwyczaj, że wiodąc z kimś byle jaką rozmowę, zawsze musiał nieznacznie napomknąć, jakoby ów rozmówca był najświetniejszą osobą, jaką mu się spotkać zdarzyło, i jakoby chlubą dlań było służyć i być posłusznym człekowi tak dostojnemu. Zaraz potem znikł, a Bones wraz z nim. Słyszałem, że drugi z nich w dalszym ciągu wykrzykiwał rozkazy; na pokładach zaś tętniła ustawiczna krzątanina ludzi biegających tam i z powrotem, furczenie lin oraz skrzypienie klubków i wielokrążków. Nagle rozległo się jednomierne przytupywanie nogami, a chór chrypliwych głosów ryknął dziką pieśń marynarską, którą już słyszałem w gospodzie „Pod Głową Wieloryba”: Piętnastu chłopów na Umrzyka Skrzyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! ''Piją za zdrowie, resztę czart uczyni — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! Corlaer runął na stos nie wyprawionych skór w ciemnym kątku koło burty. — Neen, neen — odpowiedział, gdym chciał go podźwignąć. — To fraszka, Bob. Robi mi się już coraz lepiej. Ta słona woda... zawsze mi tak szkoci... — Przyniosę ci rumu — powiedziałem silnym głosem. I powstawszy miałem właśnie poszukać kogo i zapytać, gdzie można dostać ów trunek, gdy na pokładzie tuż za mną zadzwoniły kroki. — To niebezpieczna kompania — odezwał się głos, w którym niewątpliwie brzmiał akcent irlandzki. — Czego waćpan sobie życzysz? — odpowiedział na to głos mojego dziadka.Potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić wdzięczne poruszenie ramionami, które towarzyszyło tym słowom. — Nie możemy używać poddanych króla jegomości do takiej sprawki. Zresztą, zważywszy wszystko, moi kamraci umieją załatwić to o wiele lepiej i zręczniej. Przeszli przez krąg światła, który padał od latarni wiszącej na głównym maszcie. Tak! Pierwszym z rozmawiających był pułkownik O’Donnell. Jego to córką było młode dziewczę irlandzkie! Mój ojciec nie mylił się w podejrzeniach. Ale cóż mogło ze sobą łączyć pułkownika królewskiej armii hiszpańskiej z banitą? Czyżby spisek jakobicki? Wydawało się to wprost niedorzecznością. — Myślałem o mojej córce — wyjaśnił O’Donnell, gdy obaj doszli do korytarzyka z prawej strony statku, tuż obok miejsca, gdzie stałem ponad rozwalonym cielskiem Piotra. — Ach! Dziadek uciekł się znów do dworskiego obyczaju zażywania tabaki, a jam patrzył w niego jak w tęczę. — Twoje uczucia zaszczyt ci przynoszą, caballero''Caballero (hiszp.) — kawaler, rycerz.. Ale nie masz powodu do niepokoju. Z przyczyn, w które nie chcę się zagłębiać, masz tu z sobą ludzi z załogi mego sprzymierzeńca. Na pokładzie „Króla Jakuba” mogę, jak mniemam, przyobiecać tobie i twej córce wszystkie względy, jakich byś doznawał na okręcie królewskim. Ponadto dodam, że nie omieszkam ci zapewnić jeszcze jednej podpory. Jedzie tu ze mną wnuk po kądzieli — i dziedzic — o którym często waćpanu mówiłem; gracki młodzian, który jeszcze odznaczy się w świecie. — Ale kobieta... na statku korsarskim? — sarknął znowu O’Donnell. — Mój drogi panie, paragraf czwarty kodeksu, któremu podlega nasza drużyna... Waćpana to dziwi, że mamy własne ustawy?... Zabrania przyjmowania i trzymania kobiet na naszych okrętach. Dawnośmy się już przekonali, ile to nieszczęść wynika ze współzawodnictwa o łaski niewieście. — Czyż więc waszmość nie naruszysz własnej ustawy, jeżeli córka moja znajdzie się na okręcie? — pytał natarczywie Irlandczyk. — Ona tu przyjdzie nie jako branka, lecz w charakterze gościa — odparł Murray głosem pochlebnym. — Ostatecznie, pułkowniku, „Król Jakub” jest moim okrętem... a w tym względzie różni się od statków zgoła wyjętych spod prawa, które stanowią wspólną własność całej załogi. Nie, nie, waćpan nie potrzebujesz się kłopotać. — Nie podoba mi się to, powtarzam raz jeszcze! — upierał się O’Donnell. — Czemu waszmość kazałeś mi ją sprowadzić? Ledwo dowiedziałeś się, że mam córkę, już z całą gorącością zacząłeś się domagać jej przybycia. — Czybyś wolał zostawić ją samą w obcej krainie? — zapytał niecierpliwie mój dziadek. — Człowiecze, bądźże rozsądniejszy! Któż by podejrzewał człowieka mającego przy sobie córkę? Prawda, że to przedsięwzięcie pełne jest niebezpieczeństwa, ale żadna dziewczyna nie przejdzie przez życie nie zakosztowawszy odrobiny wrażeń. Będziemy jej strzegli jak skarbu. — Biorę pana za słowo! — burknął O’Donnell przełażąc przez burtę i wymacując drabinę. — Nie jest to czcza przechwałka, gdy mówię o jej niewinności. Wszyscy święci! Co za harmider! Dobrze, dobrze, mniejsza o to. Muszę odejść; noc już upływa. — Tak — potwierdził Murray. — I popędzaj tam kapitana swej fregaty do szybkiej jazdy! Irlandczyk skinął głową. — W razie potrzeby popłyniemy koło Hawany. Na szczęście główną troską intendenta jest Porto Bello. Zatem waszmość będziesz lawirować koło cieśniny Mona? — Tak, od południowego cypla HispanioliHispaniola — Haiti, jedna z wysp w archipelagu Wielkich Antyli, nazwana została przez Kolumba „Wyspą Hiszpańską”, co później utarło się jako Hispaniola. do północnego krańca Porto Rico, chyba że zaskoczy nas burza, wtedy schronimy się w zatoce Samana, gdzie zwykli niegdyś zapuszczać kotwicę starzy korsarze. Diego pewno nas znajdzie; już mu się to wpierw udało. Daj mu waćpan sporo czasu po temu. — Skoro tylko „Najświętsza Trójca” otrzyma rozkazy, Diego będzie powiadomiony. Zaczął schodzić w dół; naraz zawrócił znów na górę. — Ten okręt ma, ciężki ładunek kruszcu, Murray. Czy jesteś pewny... Dziadek roześmiał się. — Nie frasuj sobie tym głowy, caballero. Możemy kupić stu Hiszpanów za kruszec z „Najświętszej Trójcy”. Wszelakoż zdaje mi się, że muszę waćpanu powiedzieć dobranoc. Słuchaj! Dzwon na fregacie hiszpańskiej wybił osiem uderzeń. — Północ! — wykrzyknął O’Donnell. — Czy waćpan zdołasz czmychnąć o świcie? — Mój drogi panie — odparł pogodnie mój dziadek — tego brygu nie zobaczy nikt... nigdzie i nigdy... O’Donnell drgnął. — Dobranoc! — rzekł krótko i głowa jego znikła za burtą. Posłyszałem chrzęst wioseł, cichy rozkaz, rzucony po hiszpańsku, a następnie jednomierne pluskanie i chlupotanie oddalającej się łodzi. Mój dziadek przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, po czym zawrócił w stronę, gdzie stałem. — Hola, mój Robercie, jakiego jesteś o nas zdania? — zagadnął. Postanowiłem zachować spokojny ton głosu; nie chciałem bowiem, by miał się radować mniemaniem, iż mnie zaskoczył. — Myślę, że jesteście wplątani w gorsze nawet łajdactwa, niż przypuszczał mój ojciec. — Asan masz ciasne pojęcie o świecie — rzekł ów na to — dopiero doświadczenie wyleczy cię z tego błędu. Na razie nie bądź pochopny do wyciągania jakichkolwiek wniosków z tego, co podsłuchałeś. Wkrótce dowiesz się całej historii, lecz zanim wtajemniczę cię dokładnie w nasze położenie, lepiej czyń tak, jakbyś o niczym nie wiedział. — W każdym razie korsarzem nie jestem ani nim nie zostanę. — Dlaczego zawczasu się wyrzekasz, Robercie? W tej chwili rozległo się wołanie Bonesa. — Kotwica spuszczona, kapitanie! — Dobrze, panie Bones — odpowiedział mój dziadek. — Możecie ją wyciągnąć i każ, jeśli łaska, rozwinąć wszystkie żagle. — Według rozkazu, kapitanie. Piotr jęknął żałośnie na te złowieszcze słowa; Murray przystąpił bliżej. — Któż to leży przy tobie, Robercie? — zapytał żywo. — Czy naszemu poczciwemu Piotrowi przytrafiło się coś złego? — Kołysanie wody przyprawia go o chorobę. — Ach! Dziwne to, jak i najtężsi ludzie podlegają tej przypadłości. Każę go zanieść na dół. Powinienem był ci to z góry powiedzieć, że pragnę was obu urządzić jak najwygodniej. Asan będziesz spał ze mną. Na brygu nie mogę przyjąć cię z należytą gościnnością, ale na „Królu Jakubie” będziesz miał iście admiralskie wygody. — Nie potrzeba mi wygód — odpowiedziałem chłodno. — Wszelkie wygody, jakie byś mi waszmość dawał, byłyby dla mnie szyderstwem. Sam mój pobyt tutaj jest najcięższą niewygodą. — Bodaj cię, mosterdzieju! Pamiętaj, że jestem od ciebie starszy wiekiem i zasługuję na szacunek ze względu na nasze pokrewieństwo. — Dla mnie waćpan jesteś krwiożerczym zbójcą, i kwita! — Młodzieńcze niedowarzenie — wycedził mój krewniak przez zęby. — Robercie, jam był wujem i czułym opiekunem twej matki, której nie znałeś. — W tym względzie podzielam uczucia mego ojca — zawołałem i groźnym ruchem podniosłem rękę. On ani drgnął. — Nawrócenie asana będzie, jak przewidywałem, rzeczą wielce trudną — odezwał się. — Nie, nic tu nie wskórasz tym, że mnie uderzysz. Mogę ci bezstronnie doradzić, byś nauczył się takiego zachowania, które zapewni ci jak największą swobodę i poważanie. — Łaskawy panie — odpowiedziałem na to — bądź o tym przekonany, że w dniu, kiedy napadniecie bezbronny okręt, zabiję tylu z was, ilu dostanę w swe ręce, i umrę z całą ochotą. Teraz brzmi to trochę teatralnie, lecz wówczas myślałem tak zupełnie serio. — Nie mam względem ciebie bynajmniej takich zamiarów — odpowiedział mój dziadek. — A choć czuję pokusę, by się z tobą posprzeczać co do stanowiska opartego na fałszywym założeniu moralnym, zadowolę się jednak uwagą, że dobrze byś zrobił trzymając na wodzy swą porywczość, póki nie zajdzie potrzeba jej użycia. Rzucił w bok bystre spojrzenie. — Widzę, że ruszamy w drogę. Muszę na razie cię pożegnać, mości Robercie. Moją powinnością jest tutaj służyć za pilota. Podniósł do ust mały, srebrny gwizdek, na którego przenikliwy dźwięk nadbiegło kilku z załogi. — Idziemy, idziemy, kapitanie! — pierwszy odezwał się Bones. — Co jaśnie pan przykaże? — Weźcie tego biedaka — mówiąc to Murray wskazał na bezwładne cielsko Corlaera — i zanieście go do jednej z kajut. Obchodźcie się z nim uprzejmie. Rozkażcie temu małemu Irlandczykowi... Jakże mu na imię?... Aha, Darby!... Rozkażcie Darby’emu, by go pielęgnował i przynosił mu, co potrzeba. Ten oto panicz — tu wskazał na mnie — jest, panie Bonesie, moim wnukiem. Być może, kiedyś będzie on po mnie dowodził „Królem Jakubem”, jakkolwiek dotychczas przebywa wśród nas nie z własnej woli. Winien on tu mieć zupełną swobodę, chyba że będzie przedsiębrał cokolwiek na naszą niekorzyść. Bądź waćpan łaskaw powtórzyć to podwładnym. — Cudaczna to jakaś śpiewka! — burknął Bones. — Czy to przyjaciel, czy wróg, kapitanie? — Rozumne pytanie! — odpowiedział mój dziadek. — Moglibyście uważać go za wroga, z którym obchodzić się należy jak z przyjacielem. — Bodajem pękł, jeżeli potrafię się w tym doszukać choć szczypty rozsądku — stwierdził Bones. — Ale to pańskie słowa, kapitanie. — Jota w jotę — rzekł dziadek, po czym zwrócił się do mnie: — Nie krępuj się, Robercie; już tam czeka łóżko na ciebie. A może wolisz zostać na pokładzie i zaznajomić się nieco z żeglarstwem? Rzuciłem spojrzenie w stronę rufy, gdzie widać było światła Nowego Jorku, tak nikłe, tak rozproszone, tak już odległe... — Pójdę na dół i zaopiekuję się Piotrem — zadecydowałem. — Jak wolisz — odpowiedział mój sławetny krewniak i oddalił się. — Ruszcie kikutami, wszawe gamonie! — huknął Bones na swoich ludzi. — Podźwignijcie tego wieloryba lądowego... bodajem sczezł, jeżelim kiedy widział tak potworną kupę ludzkiego mięsa! Powinniśmy go zawieźć na morze południowe i sprzedać kanibalom — taki byłby tylko z niego pożytek. Chodź no, młody paniczu; możesz być sobie siostrzeńcem kapitana czy bękartem, czy jak on cię tam nazwał, lecz na statku każdy musi pracować. Pomóż nam przenieść tę baryłę. Usłuchałem go w milczeniu, inni tymczasem klęli i złorzeczyli z nieopisaną wprost potoczystością. To było towarzystwo! Gdy nie czuli obecności Murraya, nie poczuwali się do żadnej karności, nie przyjmowali żadnego karcenia. Widocznie zarówno nienawidzili, jak obawiali się tego człowieka; nie mogłem się nadziwić, z jaką pewnością siebie panował on nad ich namiętnościami. Gdyby tylko raz udało im się otrząsnąć z magnetycznego uroku jego osoby i wpływu jego szatańskiej przewagi, staliby się, każdy na własną rękę, roznosicielami podłości i przewrotności. Zadrżałem. Ucieszyłem się przyćmionym blaskiem lampy kajutowej, gdyśmy przytargali bezwładne cielsko Piotra na dość wąski drewniany tapczan; jeszcze bardziej się ucieszyłem, gdy wszyscy wyszli zostawiając mnie sam na sam z Holendrem. Przez okienko kajuty widać było światełka Nowego Jorku mrugające do mnie na pożegnanie. Byłem tak strwożony jak dziecko po raz pierwszy pozostawione samo sobie w ciemności. ----